A digital camera includes an image sensor to generate an electronic image. Common image sensors may include a Charge Coupled Device (CCD) image sensor, a CMOS Image Sensor (CIS), for example.
In CMOS image sensors, the dynamic range of the sensor is limited by pixel capacity and by readout noise. The dynamic range can be enhanced, at the expense of spatial resolution, by combining data from pixels that are exposed for a long period of time with data from pixels that are exposed for short periods.
In more advanced image sensors with wide dynamic range (WDR), different pixels are associated with one of a plurality of exposure times. The pixel array may be controlled according to a given pattern of exposure times. However, a mosaic wide dynamic range (WDR) scheme may suffer from artifacts due to motion in the scene and from flicker due for short exposures.